First Kiss
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Hotch and Emily share their first kiss and then their feelings for one another. Done to the song title prompt You shouldn't Kiss Me Like This - Toby Keith and a dare from LacytheDemonicDuck! Enjoy!


A/N: Okay so we have 5 new prompt sets up for the Song Title Prompt forum… Go and check them out!!! This story is a dare from LacytheDemonicDuck!!! *Chuckles evilly at her… HEHEHEHE* Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This.

Song Title Prompt: You Shouldn't Kiss me like This – Toby Keith

_I've got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time_

Hotch knew that if he didn't act soon he would miss out on what would probably be the best thing to happen to him in his life. When he heard a song come on as they were at the bar he decided now would be the time to tell her.

Hotch stood up and held his hand out as he looked at Emily. "May I have this dance?"

Emily looked up at Hotch with delight in her eyes as she put her hand in his. She recognized the song that was playing and she loved it. She thought to herself maybe now is the time to tell him how I feel as he led her out to the dance floor.

Hotch pulled her into his arms and started swaying with her. She felt perfect in his arms. He couldn't stop himself from lowering his head and giving her a fleeting kiss. When he lifted his head back up he looked at her and saw the shock in her eyes. At first he thought maybe he did the wrong thing but after the shock came happiness. He smiled and his dimples showed as he pulled her closer to him.

_There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity_

You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around

Emily couldn't believe that Hotch had kissed her. When she looked into his eyes she saw that he felt the same towards her that she did him. She knew then that she would indeed tell him how she felt. She couldn't keep it inside any longer.

Hotch looked over Emily's shoulder and saw all of the team looking at him and Emily with grins on their faces. He didn't know that all of them knew how he felt about Emily but he knew Dave did because he talked to Dave about how he was feeling. He sent a smile over their way before he turned in a half circle. He figured he would let Emily see them and gauge her reaction to what the team thought.

Emily looked over at the table where all of the team was sitting and saw all of them looking at her and Hotch. She blushed when she saw all of them looking at her and Hotch. She saw JJ mouth to her I told you so and bit back a chuckle. Emily had told JJ about her feelings for Hotch. It looked like she owed JJ coffee for a month.

_They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again_

Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
Girl you've never moved me quite  
The way you moved me tonight  
I just wanted you to know  
I just wanted you to know

Hotch just couldn't resist and he bent his head again and brushed his lip across Emily's. What surprised him is that when he went to lift his head Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and put one of her hands on his head pressing his head back down. He looked at her with a question in his eyes as they swayed and she gave him a smile and he knew then that she wanted another kiss. He knew that she wanted a deeper kiss. He was more than happy to give her what she wanted. He finished bending his head down as the nails on one hand went up and down his neck while her other hand fisted in his hair and set his mouth on her. He licked her bottom lip as he kissed her and then groaned when she opened her mouth to allow his tongue entrance.

As they were dancing Emily pushed herself farther into Hotch. His tongue felt heavenly in her mouth. She moaned into his mouth as the kiss got more heated. She couldn't believe how good it felt to have his lips on her. She moaned again when she felt one of his hands pressing on the small of her back and her hips pushed her right into his. She could feel how much he wanted her. She wanted him just as much. She couldn't believe how lucky she was.

Once Hotch broke the kiss so that him and Emily both could breathe he put his forehead on Emily's forehead. He couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to kiss her. Not only did the kiss feel wonderful it felt right. He knew deep down in his heart that he belonged with Emily. Now he just needed to tell her.

Hotch smiled when Emily put her head on his shoulder but made sure that her eyes were looking into his as they dance. "I love you Emily Prentiss. I hope you could feel it in the kiss we shared."

Emily smiled up at Hotch. "I love you too Aaron. I could feel your love for me in our kiss. I hope that you could fill my love for you in our kiss."

Hotch grinned and then his head descended again to claim Emily's lips in one more fierce kiss. He kept them swaying until the song finished. Once the song was over he wrapped his arms around Emily's waist and walked behind her as they walked to the table where the team was sitting at and still grinning from ear to ear.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around_

They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again  
Kiss me again


End file.
